


Puella Magi Maizono Magica

by irishluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Dangan Magica, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishluff/pseuds/irishluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sayaka Maizono wants, more than anything in the world, is to become a famous idol like the ones she watched growing up. When a mysterious creature offers to make her one, how can she possibly resist? With this wish, she's thrust into the dangerous world of magic and witches, where everyone she meets has secrets of their own, all while balancing her newfound stardom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Witch Profiles

Success. That's all Sayaka Maizono wanted. Just a little taste of fame, a record company that would give her the time of day, a stage to sing on, people that would listen… When she was a child, it looked so simple. Just put on a pouffy skirt and everyone wants to hear you sing. Well, as Sayaka discovered, the truth was not so simple. She sat on the steps of yet another record label, hugging her knees to her chest, waiting for her father to pick her up. After visiting so many producers, desperately trying to find one that would pick her up, she'd finally found one willing to listen to her. So excited at the prospect of breaking into the industry, she had barely noticed how tired she was after walking nearly an hour from her school to the record company. But soon into the meeting, it was clear that he wasn't what she was looking for. She was disgusted, thinking of what he wanted- disgusted with herself for considering it. It wasn't important, as long as she hadn't. There would be one honest producer in this town, she would find him, and she would become a famous idol. And until then… she'd wait on the steps for her father, who had to leave work early to pick her up, and pray that the light haze of drizzle that had descended over the city wouldn't get any stronger.

"There is an easier way, you know."

Sayaka's head sprung up, but she saw no one. Yet she knew she'd heard a voice, a high pitched voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, inside her head even. After another moment of looking, she had all but given up when she heard the voice again.

"You don't need to do all this."

From out of the mist, a small catlike figure appeared and padded towards her. A creature unlike she'd ever seen, and though she knew it was impossible for this to be the source of the voice, somehow, she knew it had to be. With wide blue eyes, she started down at him.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, vulnerability in her tone.

"I'd like like to help you," it said. "All you have to do is make a contract."

* * *

 

Witch Profiles

(In order of appearance. Each witch is inspired by one of the DR or SDR2 girls.)

**Germamine  
** She is a witch of sharp corners and bright colors. She cannot see, only hear, so if one is able to make their way to her in complete silence, she would be easily taken down. However, beware her acute sense of hearing and familiars, chirping birds for her to echolocate with. Her labyrinth is a maze of constantly shifting patterns and clashing, neon colors designed to disorient. In addition, sound is visible inside the labyrinth. Vocalizations manifest as music notes, while ambient sounds appear as lines that fan out from the source of the sound and fade off. Germamine has weaponized these, as she makes a huge, awful sound like a hundred screams layered over one an other when attacked. The lines produced are very fast, very sharp, and can disable an attacker if they are hit with it and deafen if listened to for a prolonged period of time. In addition, she can throw lightning-shaped bolts of color. Her weak spot is her ears. They are very sensitive, and will be very painful if attacked.


	2. Let's Show This Witch What You're Made Of!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Sayaka makes her wish, Kyuubey takes her on her first witch hunt. When they get there, someone is already fighting the witch, but she's more than happy to share.

"…so basically, you made me into an idol and a superhero?" asked Sayaka, staring down at the glowing pink gem in her hand. The moment it- he, Kyuubey- had mentioned an easy path to idoldom, she'd agreed. Probably not the most intelligent of plans, but she'd been too excited to think things through. He hadn't completed the contract before she let him explain what being a Magical Girl entailed, but her mind was made up by that point. Besides, fighting all the sadness in the world in a puffy skirt better than any of the idol costumes she'd seen on tv? Hardly a downside.

"Well, you're not an idol yet," he said. "But you will be. The next producer you speak to will be more than happy to sign you on, and things will only go up from there." Still, it was more than Sayaka could've dreamed of. "As for superhero, well, why don't I show you?"

Sayaka's eyes widened. "We're going witch hunting? Right now?"

Kyuubey cocked his head to one side. "Why not? Do you have something more important?" There was definite judgement in Kyuubey's tone, flat as it was. Though his words seemed to give her an opportunity to back out, it was clear she would be encountering a witch tonight.

Besides, Sayaka had cleared her afternoon for that producer, and although she'd asked her father to pick her up, he probably hadn't managed to even get out of the office by now. She had nowhere more important to be, and he knew it. So, she pulled out her cell phone, sending him a quick message letting him know she'd found a way home, and returned it to her pocket. "No, I guess not. Let's go."

"Hold out your Soul Gem. It will help you find witches." Sayaka did what she was told, following the faint glow inside her Soul Gem until it shined brighter and brighter… and the world began to transform.

She was in a swirling tunnel of colors and shapes. To one side of her, there was a black-and-white checkerboard, but that was the only vaguely normal pattern to balance out the visual cacophony  in front of her. Stripes, polka dots, solid colors interspersed with rude intrusions of other colors, patterns she couldn't even begin to put a name to, every one of these swirled around her in clashing, overly bright colors that gave her a headache if she stared too long. All of these seemed to be drawn by a child, excited by their first box of crayons and wanting to use every one without any regard for visual cohesion.

As she walked, Sayaka's footsteps made light pinging noises, but then echoed for far longer than they should have. Eventually, she realized that strange black lines that came out of the floor with every footstep was the cause of these echoes, as they hit walls and each other, continuing the sound of her footsteps intermittently. Around her, crayon-drawing birds the size of her head flew by, tiny music notes coming out of their mouths with every chirp. Curious, Sayaka reached and out at one of the notes, and was shocked to realize she could pluck it right out of the air. She was examining it curiously when another one hit her square in the forehead.

"What is this place?" she asked Kyuubey, then gasped when music notes of her own escaped out of her mouth and floated down the corridor.

"You'd be smart just to think at me," said Kyuubey. "You don't want this witch to hear you."

"Oh," thought Sayaka, a bit unnerved by this new piece of information. "You can hear my thoughts?"

"Only when you want me to." That was better. "This is Germamine's labyrinth. Witches hide in these, and trap people inside. If a normal human goes in, they'll never be able to escape. It's up to Magical Girls to seek them out and kill the witch, which will also destroy the labyrinth."

"And that's what you want me to do now?" Sayaka asked, thinking the question at Kyuubey.

"Yes. But first, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

With that, the pair turned a corner and came face to face with the witch herself. A huge black mass that came out of the floor, sharp lines sticking out that again, looked like a child's crayon drawing, this time the kind they would do when they were angry with their work and needed to cross it out quickly, with no regard for lines or rules. There were short bursts of color, but the majority of the the witch was black, black, black. But then, like a burst of light, a figure appeared from behind the witch. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair, dressed  in a light blue grecian-inspired dress made of light, filmy material that flowed like the wind with her every movement. She climbed higher through the air, landing on huge gold leaves that appeared beneath her feet and faded away soon after she'd jumped off them. Smaller versions of these leaves made up a crown around her head.

She darted around, fighting the witch with a huge bow the same color blue as her dress and glowed softly, reflecting in gold cuffs around her wrists. Each arrow seemed to appear out of nowhere, she never pulled them from anywhere, but when she drew back her bow there was always an arrow waiting to be fired. Despite her delicate appearance, the arrows were anything but. Some ignited themselves midair, some grew to impossible sizes once they were fired, and some exploded upon making contact with the witch; all were clearly abnormal, designed to do as much damage as possible. When the witched moved to avoid an arrow, they often changed course midair in order to hit her. For a moment, Sayaka stood, staring in awe watching the girl. Then, she turned to look over her shoulder and straight at Sayaka, light green eyes staring into her own blue ones, and Sayaka heard a voice in her head.

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you helping me?"

Sayaka opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the other girl leapt backwards off the leaf she was standing on, did a flip in the air, and landed on her feet next to her.

"You must be the new girl. Kyuubey told me to look out for you," she whispered, holding her hand in front of her mouth to catch the tiny music notes that escaped and fling them away from the witch.

"How-" Sayaka began, but the other girl put a finger over her mouth, shushing her.

"We'll talk later. For now, let's show this witch what you're made of! C'mon!" Suddenly, she grabbed Sayaka's hand and they were running up a staircase of the girl's gold leaves until they were nearly at eye level with the huge witch.

"I'll do most of the work for now, but do what you can." And then she ran off again, leaving Sayaka alone on a leaf suspended midair, with little choice but to hold out her Soul Gem and transform.

The transformation was exhilarating. Sayaka was enveloped in light and all she could feel coursing through her veins was power, pure power, and the feeling that she truly could do anything she wanted. It lasted far less time than she would have liked, but when the light dissipated, she found the feeling wasn't gone. Of course, the giant sword that was now in her hands really didn't hurt. Her earlier nerves were gone. Like this, she knew with all her heart that she could do this, she could fight this witch. Without a second thought, Sayaka leapt off the leaf and at the witch, blade first and grinning.

Both girls attacked the witch, and within a few minutes, the labyrinth burst and melted away, giving way to the real world. Though she was exhausted, Sayaka barely had a moment to catch her breath before the other girl ran at her and pulled her into a tight, enthusiastic hug. "You did so good!" she squealed.

After a moment, she pulled back, hands still on Sayaka's shoulders, and beamed at her. While she spoke, her filmy blue dress dissolved into a more normal looking teal jumper and blouse. "I'm sorry if I come on strong, I'm just so happy you're here. Kyuubey told me he had his eye on someone new, and I've been looking for a new partner ever since-" She stopped herself and shook her head. "Never mind. I'm just really, really glad to see I'm not the only one anymore."

Sayaka, more relieved that someone seemed to be so happy for her than anything, gave the girl a smile. "It's nice to meet you too. I don't know how you knew about me, though, I barely made my contract an hour ago." Taking the other girl's lead, she let her magical girl dress dissolve back into her unassuming school uniform. She hadn't gotten a good look at it yet, but from what she could tell, the dress was a huge pink mess of ruffles.

"Kyuubey's been watching you for a few days now. He told me because he knows I fight better with a partner," she explained. "I'm Sonia."

"Sayaka Maizono," she responded. "Hey, you're that European exchange student in Class B, aren't you?"

Sonia nodded. "That'd be me. Sonia Nevermind, Princess of Novoselic."

Sayaka gasped. "You're a princess? Really?"

Sonia nodded, and laughed a bit sheepishly. "Yeah. I thought my class made that pretty common knowledge by now, or I wouldn't have said anything. I don't want to seem like I'm bragging or anything." She looked back at Sayaka. "But why are we talking here, in the middle of the street? And in the rain? Let me take you to my home. I'll make you some tea, and you must have questions."

"That'd be great, thanks," Sayaka said with a nod.

"Your sword's hella awesome, by the way," said Sonia with a wink. Then, she reached down, picked something off the ground, pocketed it, and started up a brisk pace towards her house, leaving Sayaka no choice but to hurry and follow.


End file.
